


Kuroko Tetsuya Loved Flowers

by cbtothekk



Series: Akakuro Events [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flowers, I cried writing this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kuroko likes flowers, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: He wonders if anyone will bother to buy him flowers after this.





	Kuroko Tetsuya Loved Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Please read warnings. They are in the tags.  
> This is for Akakuro Week 2018! Let us all rejoice for this wonderful ship.  
> Special thanks to Michi for being my beta!! <3

Kuroko Tetsuya loved flowers. He’d say a bouquet of flowers would be his favourite gift. It didn’t matter who it came from, he would always be overwhelmed with joy _—_ not that he’d show it of course.

He remembered getting his first flower.

-

_“Kuroko-chan!” A young boy shouts._

_Not bothered by the nickname, Kuroko turned around to see his best friend, Ogiwara-kun. “Hello Ogiwara-kun…”_

_Ogiwara panted, gasping for breath, he had obviously run to the basketball courts that Kuroko and him frequent._

_Ogiwara blushed slightly before handing Kuroko a Chrysanthemum flower. It was obviously just picked as it still had roots and dirt on the end. “This is for you! Mum works at a flower shop so she tells me the meaning of flowers. This one is called a Kiku, it means noble, trust and purity. I think you’re noble and I trust you with all my secrets! You’re also very pure and never mean to anyone. I respect you a lot Kuroko-chan!”_

_Kuroko was shocked, he didn’t think he was appreciated at all, let alone this much by one person. Nor did he realise what you could express by using a simple flower, he always had trouble expressing his feelings, these would be perfect!_

_It was that day that Kuroko decided that he loved flowers._

_-_

Akashi Seijuurou was very intelligent, sharp as a blade. But he didn’t know or care for the meanings of flowers, or flowers themselves.

Kuroko couldn’t understand that.

When Akashi found a single bellflower on his desk one day in middle school, he didn’t acknowledge it as a gift, but as a filthy root that someone had left on his workspace.

But Akashi hadn’t seen Kuroko’s crestfallen expression. He would keep trying though…

-

_“Tetsu-kun!”  A bouquet of beautiful flowers sat in the pinkette’s hands, “I got these for you, Happy White Day!” she exclaimed._

_“I-If you don’t like them you don’t have to accept them, flowers aren’t very manly are they…” the female worried, what if her idea failed! What if-_

_“Momoi-san, please don’t worry, I adore flowers. I will treasure them”, he smiled at Momoi._

_Momoi flustered, caught off guard by Tetsuya’s smile. She squealed before engulfing Kuroko in a tight hug._

_Aomine grunted in silent embarrassment of her childhood friend, while the rest of the team watched, content._

-

It isn’t just the beautiful meanings that Kuroko admires about them, he also enjoys the fragrance that they expel.

Every flower had a similar aroma, yet they were all so different.

He wished there was a bouquet near him currently, so that he didn’t need to smell the strengthening copper smell. He wonders if anyone will bother to buy him flowers after this.

-

The first time he decided to feed his urge was the day that Akashi betrayed his trust.

_Kuroko had already noticed his team falling apart. Aomine, his current best friend, stopped going to practice altogether._

_He didn’t enjoy basketball anymore. Kuroko scribbled a small flower picture for Aomine, he didn’t know what to do._

_Kuroko pretended to not notice that the once empty trashcan of their classroom, now had a scrunched up picture in it._

_Murasakibara challenged Akashi. Akashi, on the brink of losing, changed._

-

“Who are you?”

Heterochromatic eyes stared back at him.

“I am Akashi Seijuurou, of course”

_‘No, you’re not’_

_-_

_Red flowers. Silver paints red flowers along his skin._

_Aren’t they pretty? Kuroko thinks so, that’s why he paints them all the way down his thighs. They’re beautiful, he mustn’t show anyone else. At least, that’s what the voices tell him. So he doesn’t put them anywhere where his basketball uniform might expose them._

_Scars on porcelain skin. A beautiful doll._

_-_

_“_ I don’t care about you and your stupid flowers, Tetsuya!” The redhead screamed.

Kuroko had been caught placing yet another flower on Akashi’s desk. This one was a white carnation.

“Oh. I apologize…” Kuroko muttered. He looked up to see red and yellow eyes full of disdain, it filled his mouth with a bitter taste.

‘I suppose I deserve this. Rejection, so this is what it feels like’

_Complete and utter rejection._

-

Ogiwara… His childhood friend. The first person who acknowledged him, was kneeling on the hardwood floor of the basketball court, his eyes dull and empty.

“How… Could you do this to me, to us?” he asked. But Kuroko could tell he wasn’t expecting an answer.

The world, Kuroko decided, was cruel.

-

Too… Deep…

The blade went deep. The paint kept flowing.

Not that Kuroko had bothered trying to stop it. It looked nice, staining his thighs a beautiful crimson. It reminded him of Akashi’s beautiful eyes before he changed.

_‘Akashi-kun… Please forgive me’_

_-_

Several bouquets of flowers were gifted to Kuroko in the week after that. It’s too bad that he isn’t alive to appreciate them.

A man with red hair and heterochromatic eyes knelt before a headstone.

“Tetsuya, did I really mean that much to you…?” he asks no one.

Akashi had read the note left to him.

“Tetsuya…” splotches of tears cover his grave, all of the miracles had come to pay their respects.

Momoi had already been a mess for days, along with Aomine. Murasakibara had lost weight, along with his appetite. Midorima let go of his stubborn outer shell and burst into tears when he got the phone call.

Kise hadn’t been to school in a week, he looked healthy when he arrived at the funeral, but you could see the bags under his eyes and the way the smile wouldn’t reach them.

Akashi placed a bouquet of flowers along with the others.

_Purple hyacinths._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, I felt like shit so I decided that instead of being negative, I would put all my negative energy into this.  
> Purple Hyacinth - Meaning - I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow  
> kikyo (Bellflower) -Meaning – Unchanging love, Honesty, Obedience  
> Kiku (Chrysanthemum)-Meaning – Noble, Trust, Purity  
> Carnation-Meaning - Innocence, Pure love


End file.
